


Our Little Family

by Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Dan had a kid, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Oneshot, based on promt, but no smut, parent!phan, phil doesn't know, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters/pseuds/Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters
Summary: Dan and Phil have been dating for two months, and have been inseparable since they met. Which is why Phil gets a surprise one day when he comes to Dan’s house to surprise him with flowers, and the door is answered by a brown eyed, curly haired 6-year-old called Winnie Howell.





	Our Little Family

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt/request: Dan has a kid and starts to date Phil. But Phil doesn't know about the kid. One day Phil goes over to dan's house to surprise him and a little kid that looks just like dan opens the door and Phil is shocked.

Dan was happy. That was something he hadn't been able to say, honestly, for a very long time. He didn't hate his life, his job with the radio was a dream and his little boy was the light of his life. But he'd been lonely, being a single parent was hard and tiring and he didn’t mix well with the other parents. So other than Winnie, he didn’t have anybody, until Phil Lester. The man was pure perfection; a film editor, a massive dork and extremely good looking. He found Dan's social ineptitude adorable rather than sad. They met at the radio station when Phil was working on a short film with them. It had been a rather unconventional a meeting, they were both running late and Dan had tripped and knocked them both down, landing in Phil’s lap and spilling coffee all over him. He’d panicked and dragged the stranger into the bathroom to help clean him up. Luckily, Phil had found this adorable rather than annoying and had asked for the cute man’s number. Dan swore he’d never been so flustered in his life, but he gave it to him and it was one of the best decisions he’d ever made. Once their project was over Phil had insisted on taking Dan on a date. Honestly Dan had been a goner from day one. It had only been two months since then and already Dan knew he didn't want things end, ever.

Over the weeks they'd made the most of the time they had free, going on many dates. They had ranged from cute sunset picnics in the park which ended in a sweet kiss goodbye, to their most recent dinner date whilst Louise (Dan's best friend) looked after Winnie. Much to her amusement (And joy she was happy for him), that night had ended up with Dan very willingly in Phil's bed. It was one of the best nights he'd ever had.

Similarly, Phil had spent that last two months of his life the happiest he had ever been. Phil had a great life, it wasn’t that he was unhappy before. He had friends who loved him, despite his sometimes awkward nature. He loved his job, he was only 30 years old and already one of the most requested film editors in his area. But recently he felt, well, lonely. He would return home to his empty apartment every evening alone, watch films alone and go to bed alone. Then the adorable Dan Howell literally fell right into his lap. A man who changed everything, and for the first time in a long while, Phil didn't feel so lonely anymore.

There was one thing which struck Phil as odd. Whenever they had shared more intimate home dates, Phil had always been more than happy to have Dan at his apartment, but he had never had one at Dan’s. But he was so far gone for the younger man, smitten as his friend PJ had called him, he didn't care. He had been outside Dan’s place once or twice, but only to pick him up or drop him off in the evening/ morning. They had grown so close already, in his mind they talked about anything and told each other everything. That's why Phil was extremely surprised when he dropped by Dan's apartment on this quiet Saturday afternoon to bring him flowers, and it wasn’t Dan that answered the door. Instead, he looked down to see a small, curly haired, brunette boy with huge brown eyes looking up at him.

Dan was in the kitchen making dinner for himself and Winnie when he heard the door go. He’d made to answer it but Winnie shouted that he would get it. Dan let him, the six year old was very whimsical and curious and Dan was guilty of facilitating it quite a lot. The little boy was almost identical to Dan in appearance, when he was twenty years younger. His bright brown eyes looked up suspiciously at the 6ft tall, pale looking man baring brightly coloured flowers currently standing in their doorway. He decided he would be his friend, he was never a very shy boy much to Dan’s delight (If confusion). "You’re in danger," he said mysteriously.

Phil blinked hard, doing a double take as he looked down at the small boy, it was as if he was looking at a younger Dan. Was this Dan's brother? Surely Dan would have mentioned having a son? He kneeled down to the tiny boy's height and smiled warmly. "Why?" he gasped, playing along as he hid behind his flowers. Phil loved kids, they had such wonderful imaginations. The little boy looked behind him as if checking if anything was there, then leaned in to the strange man’s ear, "There's a monster, he attacked my daddy. His neck is all bruised." He whispered seriously. Phil was confused for a moment then blushed, he must be talking about the hickies he had given- wait, daddy? This was Dan's son!

The older man smiled softly and tapped the small boy's nose. "Don't be frightened, we better hide from that monster! The first thing we need to do is super easy, can you go tell your daddy that his friend Phil is here to help protect you guys?" He smiled sweetly, Winnie seemed sufficiently more at ease from the request, and grinned,"Yes! Philly the florist!They always have flowers." He said matter of factly, before turning on his heels and running back inside, "Daddy a florist is here!" He heard the adorable boy call loudly. He grinned and stood back up, straightening out his clothes, suddenly a little nervous. There was probably a reason Dan didn't mention he had a son, was he doing a bad thing by showing up unannounced?

In the kitchen, Dan frowned at the strange outburst (Winnie had a tendency to describe people he met in strange ways), "What?” Winnie ran into the kitchen and clutched Dan’s leg. "He has flowers! We need to hide him from the monster, he’s really nice!" Winnie gave his best explanation. Dan followed Winnie anyway as he tugged him into the hallway, wearing an apron covered in flour from cooking. When he looked up and caught sight of Phil his heart skipped a beat, turning quickly to clean the flour from his hair. "Phil!" he smiled shyly as he turned back. Phil looked sheepish when he did, "Hey sorry to just, um, show up like this. I saw these when I was out, and I thought of you. I remembered how you said you love this particular kind for your lounge," Phil smiled softly, holding out the large bouquet of colourful flowers.

Dan reached out and took them with a dazed look, "You remembered that?" He asked, impressed with his boyfriend’s romantic gesture. Winnie gasped and tugged Dan’s trouser leg excitedly, "He's like a prince daddy! Bringing you pretty flowers!” Dan blushed at the comment (Winnie also liked to make people into characters from his stories, often cute sometimes extememly embarrassing. Like one time he called a mean cashier a witch). "Of course I remembered," Phil smiled warmly. He kneeled down to Winnie's level, playing along. "I am, I'm Prince Phil, and I'm here to protect you from the monster!" He smiled and bowed dramatically.

Winne's eyes went wide with excitement and he clapped. "Do you have an animal companion?" Dan set the flowers in a vase, turning to watch the exchange with a soft expression. Phil had yet to point out that Dan had failed to tell him he was a dad, and that warmed his heart, the idea that Phil was so understanding and caring without a single word to say, it was part of why Dan valued him so much.

Phil thought for only a moment, "I do, he's a magical companion though! So he's hidden until we need him! I'll make you a deal, if you tell me your name, I'll show you my special sidekick." Phil held out his hand to shake Winnie's tiny one. Winnie grasped his hand eagerly. "I’m Winston!" He grinned looking around for the companion to appear. "Oh wow, I like that name!" Phil grinned and reached into the pocket of the backpack he had with him and produced a small lion teddy. It was a novelty gift, but Dan won it for him at an arcade they visited to get out of the rain one day, so he always kept it on him. "This is my lion sidekick, but he only comes out when we need him to! He can talk though," Phil grinned passing the soft toy to Winnie and making little roaring noises.

Winnie squealed with delight and grasped the toy carefully in his small hands. "I love him! You really are a prince!" His eyes sparkled excitedly as he gazed up at Phil. "Are you gonna marry my daddy?" He asked hopefully, causing Phil’s eyes to widen in surprise and blush dark red. He looked up at an equally embarrassed looking Dan with soft, fond eyes then back at the hopeful looking child. "Maybe someday. Then we could all be princes, couldn't we? Little Prince Winnie." Phil grinned, unaware of the affectionate nickname already given to the sweet boy by Dan.

If Dan's heart had melted before it was nothing but a puddle now. Phil not being scared away by his excitable little boy or the thought of marriage was promising, but immediately picking up on Winne's cute nickname without any hints from him? Dan was in love. "Come on little bear, it's time for tea.” He lifted Winnie into his arms, "Want some food? I made plenty," he asked Phil with a smile. Phil smiled fondly at the invitation and stood back up nodding happily. "I'd love that baby, if you don't mind me staying?" 

Dan rolled his eyes, "Of course I don't mind, come into the dining room and I'll serve up,” he smiled happily. Winnie wiggled excitedly in Dan's arms, "Food!' He demanded excitedly. Phil chuckled softly, "I hope you don't mind being called Winnie? It's just because you remind me of a certain cuddly stuffed bear who likes to eat honey." Phil gently bopped Winnie on the nose. Winnie giggled excitedly and nodded, his tiny curls bouncing around his head, “It's what daddy calls me!" He said excitedly then started to sing the theme tune for Winnie the pooh loudly. "Really?" Phil grinned and looked at Dan. "Well isn't that lucky." He sat at the dining table, looking around the room. Dan's home was nice, homely and cosy, it really suited him. Dan busied himself, setting Winnie onto one of the dining chairs which had extra cushions so he could reach the high table. "I'll be right back, be a good host for Phil okay buddy?” Winnie nodded with a grin, “After dinner I can show you my pictures Philly!”

Phil nodded and grinned, "I would love to see your pictures, what are they pictures of?" Dan shuffled into the kitchen to finish off serving dinner. Winnie hummed, "I drew daddy and the house and some clouds and my friends!" He listed them off happily. "Oh wow, you're quite the little artist." Phil smiled brightly. "Do you like drawing?" Winnie nodded excitedly, "Yeah! I draw a lot while listening to daddy on the radio! Lou helps me colour them in," he looked very proud. "I can't wait to see your drawings later, maybe I can help you draw something, and you can teach me how to draw better?" Winnie giggled and nodded, "Yes! I bet you're better than daddy," he whispered loudly.

Dan came in carrying a heavy pot in his oven gloves and set it in the middle of the table. "I hope you like hotpot, I have some homemade bread to go with it." He disappeared to fetch it. Dan loved to cook. It was something he was good at and meant he could make healthy meals for his growing boy. That and Winnie loved to help him. "Winnie helped with the bread," he said ruffling the boy's hair as he set the fresh bread on the table. "Wow, I had no idea you were such a great cook Dan, this smells incredible!" He grinned brightly. "Daddy can’t draw, but his food is yummy!" Winnie announced proudly.

Dan blushed and kissed the boy's cheek, "You helped me little bear." He began spooning portions out onto plates. "Thanks Phil, yeah I spend far too much time cooking." Phil smiled as he watched the two of them interact, it was heartwarming. "You're welcome! It pays off though, I bet this will taste incredible! I can cook but nowhere near something as good as this." Dan flushed proudly at the compliments as he finished dishing up and sat down. "Dig in everyone, it’s very hot,” he warned Winnie. The boy blew on his spoon to cool it down and Dan smiles approvingly.

Phil began eating and savoured each mouthful, Dan was an incredible cook. Dan tried not to keep checking Phil to see whether he liked his food, but he couldn't help it. Phil was eating enthusiastically and it made Dan feel warm inside. Of course, Winnie observed this fact, (Winnie always managed to catch all of Dan’s most embarrassing moments it was uncanny). "Daddy you're all red!" He looked horrified. "Are you gonna turn into a tomato?" Phil looked over and giggled quietly to himself at how adorable the two of them were. "Oh no, I think your daddy is just very warm. Maybe he just needs a cold drink" Phil swooped in to save Dan from blushing sweetly. Dan stood up with a nod, "Anyone else want a drink?" Winnie nodded, "Juice!" he announced happily, and Dan looked at Phil questioningly. "Here, let me get that for you, you eat you've worked so hard on the meal," Phil offered with a smile, heading for the kitchen. Dan blinked, "Oh no, you don’t know where everything is and your my guest! " He protested, but Phil was already up.

Phil waved his hand dismissively, it was the least he could do after showing up unannounced at Dan’s door. He found the right cabinet soon enough, fetched two glasses and a small plastic cup covered in cartoon characters, which he presumed to be Winnie's. He filled Winnie's cup with juice carefully and got himself and Dan glasses of water before returning to the table.

Winnie breathed out a loud sigh of relief when he saw Phil return, "We thought we wanna gonna die of thirstiness and that the monster got you!" He added dramatically. Clearly, he'd inherited Dan's sass. Phil laughed heartily at that, a proper happy laugh. This kid was beyond adorable. He sat the glasses down, and held his hands out to Winnie with the palms down. "Can you see those scratches there?" He pointed at some scratches on the back of his hands, (which he had actually gotten from a friend's over excited puppy, but Winnie didn’t need to know that). "The monster tried to get me but I fought him off! I don't think he'll be coming back for us anytime soon" Phil grinned.

Winnie stared at Phil’s hands with wonder, inspecting the small scratches, "You’re so brave,” he said breathlessly. Dan giggled to himself as he watched the cute exchange, sipping from his glass. "Thank you! WelI, I couldn't let that bad monster hurt my new friend, could I?" Winnie let go, and looked up at home him with hope in his little, brown eyes, “Will you look after daddy too Philly?" He asked shyly, "He's always getting hurt”.

"Yes of course I will, I'll make sure he's always safe from now on! Pinky promise" Phil smiled and held out his pinky, "Oh no, is he clumsy?" Phil pouted softly. Winnie wrapped his tiny pinky around Phil's and they shook. "Yeah! He fell down the stairs yesterday," The boy giggled softly, causing Dan to roll his eyes and give a little huff, "Winnie!" Dan whined, Phil gasped and shook his head softly at Dan. "Your daddy needs to be more careful or he's going to hurt himself badly," Phil rolled his eyes fondly at Dan, "Neither of us want him to get hurt." Dan pouted at them both sweetly, "It was dark," he muttered defensively and took a bite of his food, watching as Phil sat back down and ate his meal.

The meal went smoothly, much to Dan's relief. Winnie behaved perfectly, he ate all of his dinner and made minimal mess. Dan reminded himself to treat the boy tomorrow. Once Phil was finished he stood up swiftly and gathered the plates. "I'll do the washing up, you spent so long cooking such a delicious meal, and I kind of did burst in on your evening." He smiled warmly, taking the dishes to the kitchen. Dan went to protest but Phil was already at the sink. He blushed at the gesture, but Winnie just giggled. "You liiiike him," the small boy announced brightly, before jumping up, running to Phil’s side and pulling a towel off the side. "I wanna help," he grinned.

Phil dried off his hands, gently lifting Winnie up to sit on the counter beside him, his hand on the counter beside him to stop him slipping off. "Sure, can you help me by being on drying duty?" Winnie nodded, accepting a glass and drying it with a cute, concentrated expression. "Daddy likes you," he whispered to Phil as if it were a secret. "He does?" Phil whispered back, playing along as he caught on that Dan hadn’t told Winnie about him yet, making a mental not to be careful not to slip up in front of him. "I like your daddy..." he whispered, "...but shh it's a secret." Winnie gasped and giggled excitedly, "Daddy likes ice cream, maybe if you buy him ice cream he'll marry you!" The boy grinned widely, seeming excited by the idea of Phil marrying him. Phil's heart melted all over again at the excitement in the little boy's eyes. "Would you like it if your daddy married me?" He smiled, "it would mean you'd see a lot more of me, and we could be super best friends." he put a little dab of bubbles on Winnie's nose.

Winnie squealed and nodded excitedly, "Then I'd have two daddies! " he said with wonder and hope in his eyes. Phil felt his heart soar at the idea. He had always wanted kids, but having never found someone to settle down with, that made it difficult. He couldn't have kids the traditional way given he was gay, he could have had a surrogate or adopt, but he always wanted to have a partner to raise a family with. So, he waited and waited, which is why he was left single and childless at 30. But he still yearned to have a family someday. Maybe Dan and Winnie could be his family? Maybe.He smiled fondly at Winnie, loving the sheer wonder in his expression at the idea of having two daddies. 

Dan wondered in shortly after, having wiped down the table. "Are you two plotting against me?” he chuckled jokingly. “Something like that" Phil looking over at him. Dan looked between them suspiciously, but they didn't say a word. He rolled his eyes playfully, "Fine then, want to stay for movie night Phil?” he smiled softly. "Really?" Phil grinned, his eyes lighting up. "Yeah, I would love that." he lifted Winnie gently off the counter once the last dish was dry and tapping his nose. "Hey buddy, why don't you go fetch those drawings you wanted to show me?" He was sneakily trying to get a moment alone with Dan to talk. Winnie nodded quickly and hugged Phil's leg before running from the room.

Phil smiled and ruffled his hair, waiting until he was out of earshot. "So, you have the world's cutest little boy." He smiled softly at Dan, causing Dan to flush pink, hiding his proud smile. "Yeah, I’m sorry I didn't mention him before it’s just...I really like you. I was scared you'd run away,” he shrugged shyly. Phil shook his head and slid his arms around Dan's waist. "You have nothing to apologise for. But for the record, you can't get rid of the me that easy," he winked, "I'm scared of a lot of things, but adorable little mini Dan's… that isn't one of them. He adores you so much, you're a wonderful dad." Dan blushed a deep red at the genuine compliment, "He likes you too." He wrapped his arms around Phil's neck.

"I like him, a lot" Phil smiled happily, "You know, he told me you like ice cream, so if I buy you ice cream you might marry me. That's twice he's asked, I think I've made a friend" Phil grinned sweetly. "Ice cream is the way to my heart, he knows this fact clearly." Dan laughed playfully. “I’m glad he likes you, I was a little worried...” he blushed. Phil bit his lip, he had kind of just dropped in. He really should have let Dan do this on his own terms. He blushed guiltily, "Really? I mean, I take a bit of getting used to but we seem to be getting along okay. And, you know it's not like this has to be a regular thing, we can keep up our little dates whenever you have the time, I won't get in the way of your family time, I promise. " Dan's smile was soft and his heart was warm, "I’m glad you came over. He loves you and I think I want you there for our family time.” 

"Really, because I don't want to be in the way y'know?" Phil smiled and stroked his thumb over Dan's cheek. Dan leaned into the touch. "I would love you to stay," he pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I would love to stay." Phil kissed back softly, smiling against Dan's lips.

Dan heard a little giggle behind him and pulled away with a blush to see Winnie was grinning as he peaked out from behind the door. Phil rubbed his neck, "Hey buddy, you got those pictures?" He ushered him over. Winnie ran in and hugged Phil's leg tightly, "You’re gonna be my daddy!!" He squeaked excitedly and Dan blushed bright red. Winnie simply grinned and waved a stack of pictures up at Phil. "I uh... maybe little guy" Phil stammered a little, speechless at the sweet boy's sudden outbursts, thought he couldn't have pushed down the bubbling hope in his stomach if he tried.

Phil gently took the stack of pictures and looked at each one carefully, praising them as he went. "These are so good Winnie, you're so good at drawing!" He grinned, watching as Dan ran his hand gently through Winnie's hair, looking at Phil with a shy smile. Winnie grinned, "I’m gonna be an artist! " He said excitedly, "Or I want to talk on the radio like daddy!" Phil smiled back at Dan, a hopeful, soft smile. "Oh, wow wouldn't that be fun? You could be both, you don't have to pick just one, be anything you want to!" Phil grinned, tapping his nose. Dan nodded and hummed in agreement, "Yeah, I’m sure you'll be way better than me little bear,” he smiled and wrapped an arm around Phil's waist.

Phil smiled and leant into the touch, "He’s going to be the best radio DJ there ever was," he grinned and Dan laughed as Winnie puffed up proudly at the compliments. "Time for movie night, what we watching Winnie?” Winnie hummed as he took his time to decide. "Dragons!!" He said excitedly after a few minutes. Dan smiled, "How to train your dragon it is." He led Phil behind the excited Winnie to the lounge, where Dan and Phil busy themselves making a little cosy pillow fort on the couch. 10 minutes later Dan's phone began to ring, so Phil helped Winnie get out the DVD to let Dan take the call.

"Hello? Oh Hazel? What's up? Wait what? No but- Seriously?!" Dan glanced at Phil and his happy looking boy, waiting to watch the film. He sighed. "One minute," he lowered the phone. "Phil could you do me a huge favour?” He asked shyly. "Yeah baby, anything," Phil looked up over the back of the couch at him. Dan shuffled his feet, "Work need me in, only for like two hours, but I need someone to look after Winnie…” he started, but Phil cut him off. "Oh baby, go, it's okay I'll watch the little guy." Phil smiled and ruffled Winnie's hair as he popped his head over the back of the couch. "Please daddy, please can I stay with Philly?" He grinned, the big toothy grin he gave Dan whenever he wanted something, his eyes big and puppy dog like. Phil knew them well.

Dan's heart melted at his little boy’s gaze, he had taught him too well. "Okay, behave yourself little bear,” he kissed his forehead then Phil's lips quickly. "I owe you, anything you want," he said hurriedly before grabbing his keys and running for the door Phil rushed after him with a chuckle, "Wait, your phone you dork." He passed it to him at the door. "Now go be brilliant, we'll tune in to hear you," he smiled and ushered the brunette boy out the door as Winnie waved goodbye from his spot on the couch.

Dam blushed and accepted his phone running for the car "I'll try!" He called back. Phil chuckled and waved as Dan headed off. When he got back inside he sat down beside Winnie, "So, should we watch this film or wait for you daddy to come back?" 

Winnie’s brow made a little indent as he considered. "Watch it," he whispered with a small giggle, as if it were naughty. "I won't tell if you don't," Phil whispered cutely and pressed play, settling back into the couch. Winnie climbed into Phil's lap, (he always cuddled with Dan). Phil grinned equally excitedly at the small gesture as it meant that the sweet little boy felt comfortable with him. He cuddled him closely and protectively, as if he were the most precious thing in the world, and watched the movie as it began to play.

Winnie gave Phil a running commentary of the film, explaining what was happening. He'd clearly seen the film before. All through the film Phil listened attentively to the small boy, playing up to it and asking lots of questions. When it was finished, he smiled and ruffled Winnie's soft curls. "What would you like to do now? Will we listen to your daddy on the radio?" Winne's eyes dropped tiredly but he nodded, “Wanna hear daddy,” he said sleepily. Phil brushed the small boy’s churls back with his fingers, "Why don't we lie down here on the couch, with this warm fuzzy blanket, and listen to your daddy, yeah?" Phil smiled and propped up some pillows on the sofa, getting his phone to bring up the right radio channel.

Winnie nodded with a little yawn, cuddling into Phil's arms sleepily as Phil turned it on and laid his phone on the pillow beside them. Winnie giggled when Dan's voice came over the radio, introducing a song. “Do you want to call your daddy on the air and say hello?" Phil smiled, he knew Dan always took calls from listeners at this time of night, he may have been an avid listener over the past three months so he could listen to Dan. Winnie nodded, but he was struggling to stay awake by now, his head bobbing. Phil suspected a short call would help the little boy nod off to sleep. “Yeah, wanna talk to daddy," Winnie yawned.

"Then I think this sleepy little bear needs to go to bed." Phil smiled softly and stroked Winnie's hair. He called the number for Dan's show and passed the phone to the sleepy boy. Winnie gripped the phone in his tiny hand as they heard Dan answer on the radio. "Hi daddy," he said excitedly. Dan’s face split in a wide grin. "Hey honey, what are you doing up so late?" Phil could hear the happiness in Dan's voice and grinned to himself, proud of his idea. He tapped Winnie's nose softly. Winnie sneezed. "Phil let me," he whispered. Dan grinned, "Hmm alright then, what song did you want?" Phil grabbed a tissue, gently dabbing Winnie's nose and cleaning it. "Hmmm I want... Winnie the pooh." He decided. Dan laughed, "Alright honey, tell Phil it's bedtime now, goodnight." The he announced the song for his adorable little boy, and it started to play.

Phil smiled and hung up, scooping the small boy up in his arms. "Okay, it's time for bed." Winnie nodded tiredly as the music played through the radio. Winnie nodded in agreement, "Bedtime," he yawned cutely. Phil carried him up to his bedroom and set him down to change into his pjs then helped him brush his teeth. Winnie stayed awake to show Phil where things were but he was asleep in Phil's arms the moment he was ready for bed. Phil gently rocked the sleeping boy as he carried him and gently tucked him in under the covers. "Goodnight little bear," he whispered softly and kissed him on the forehead, "one from me-" he kissed his forehead again, "-and one from daddy," he whispered.  
Winnie smiled in his sleep, turning into Phil's touch and mumbling happily in his sleep. Phil smiled and brushed his hair back, kneeling on the floor beside his bed and humming as he slept.

Dan came in downstairs, trying to be quiet but inevitably falling over a stray shoe and crashing to the floor. Phil got up right away, slipped out of Winnie's bedroom and jogged downstairs. "Dan! Seriously you're clumsier than me," Phil scolded playfully, helping him to his feet. Dan rubbed his nose with an embarrassed expression. "I didn't see it," he whined. "You should have put the light on," Phil checked his nose for blood, sighing with relief when he found none. Dan used the opportunity to dive in and steal a kiss. "I will next time." He giggled, and smiled happily when Phil kissed him back. Phil smiled, "Good. Winnie is all tucked up in bed and sleeping." Dan smiled warmly, "Thank you for that, now I have you all to myself." He grinned cheekily, wrapping his arms around Phil's neck and pulling him in for another kiss. "Stay the night?" he asked quietly against Dan’s lips.

Phil smiled and wrapped his arms Dan's waist, "I'd love to baby" Dan hummed, standing back and taking Phil's hand, leading him upstairs. "We have to be quiet though, I don't want to scar Winnie so young,” He giggled, and Phil felt his heartbeat pick up as he followed Dan upstairs, "we don't have to do anything you know, we can wait until we're alone if you'd like?" He offered softly. Dan shot him a look over his shoulder, "But I owe you, remember?" he smiled mischievously. "You do" Phil chuckled softly.

Dan opened his bedroom door and led him inside, shutting it behind them. He placed a finger over his lips in a shush sign, then dropped to his knees.

 

The following morning, Dan let out a low groan as he desperately tried to hang on to the last remnants of his sleep. However, the bouncing motion on the end of the bed was doing a good job of denying him that indulgence. A pair of strong, thin arms tightened around his bare skin and a low grumble announced his pillow was waking up too. "Daddy! I’m awake!" Winnie announced as he bounced on the end of the bed. Dan groaned, "I know sweetheart." Maybe he shouldn't have stayed up so late last night…

Phil gently laid his spare arms over his eyes, groaning as he woke. He was very, very fond of Dan's son, but he was not used to such an early wake up call. "Good morning Winnie," he croaked quietly his voice low and hoarse. Dan went to sit up, only to drop back down and attempt to pull the sheets up a little further when he realised they were both naked. "Hey honey, could you maybe give us time to get ready?". Winnie gasped suddenly, crawling in between them and poking Dan's neck. "The monster! He came back daddy!" He exclaimed with a squeal. Phil blushed up his neck and right up to the tips of his ears, damn it, he forgot about the hickies. He made a mental note to stop giving Dan love bites in such obvious places, he just couldn't help himself. "Oh no, he must have come back!" Phil gasped fakely, pretending to help Winnie look at Dan's neck. Dan gave Phil a humoured and fond look. "Uh oh," Dan giggled, "Well he's gone now...probably." He said mysteriously. "Quick Prince Winnie, we need to catch him! Run to your room and see if you have any tools, we need to look for him," Phil insisted. Winnie nodded and jumped off the bed and hurried out of the room, "I will avenge daddy!" he squealed loudly.

Dan chuckled fondly ay his son, and turned his attention to his boyfriend, "Smooth Mr Lester." Phil winked and shoved Dan's side gently, "Always, that's how I bagged you," he grinned, "Now get your ass out of bed, we have like 1 minute to get clothes on before your son runs back in here." Dan grinned at that playfully, "You just want to see this ass again." He stood up anyway, crossing the room to grab their boxers which they'd deposited by the door last night. "Always" Phil chuckled and stood up, pulling his boxers back on followed by his jeans. As soon as they had their jeans on Winnie came barrelling back in carrying a toy hammer, sword and lightsaber. "Oh, wow look at all the cool toys you have! We'll definitely be safe with these," Phil chuckled brightly. Dan smiled and took the lightsabre,"I claim this one!". He grinned and hit Phil over the head. Winnie squealed and hit Dan with the hammer, "You're meant to hit the monster!" Winnie scolded playfully. Dan grinned at Phil, "Maybe I am!" He said mysteriously. Phil chuckled and rubbed his head, "Hey I'm not the monster! I'm the brave prince," he grinned and poked Dan in his side with the sword.

Dan swiped back, "He's only saying that Winne, who do you believe?" Winnie looked between them then hit Dan with the toy again. Dan held his heart, "Betrayal!" Phil giggled brightly and poked Dan with the sword again, "Get him Prince Winnie, he's an imposter!" Phil chased Dan playfully out of the room, and Dan ran away cackling evilly. He disappeared into the kitchen and ducked behind the breakfast bar. Phil swept Winnie up in his arms and ran after him. "Do you know what will make him stop? We have to find the monster and tickle him to get your daddy back!" He grinned evilly. Winnie nodded and giggled brightly, "His neck is his greatest weakness!" He said boldly. 

Dan made growling noises from behind the counter. "I can hear him in the kitchen, let's get him" Phil whispered and stood Winnie on his feet, pointing to the breakfast bar. Winnie let out a battle cry as he ran forward, and began hitting Dan's shoulder with the squishy hammer. Dan made growling noises and Winnie screamed playfully, dodging. Phil giggling and hit Dan with the toy sword and swooped in behind him and held his arms. "Go Winnie, tickle the monster until he gives daddy back!" He grinned.  
Winnie charged forward as Dan struggled playfully, tickling Dan's neck mercilessly. Dan giggled uncontrollably. "Noooo defeat!!" He yelled. Phil giggled and dropped a small kiss discreetly on the back of Dan's neck in an affectionate gesture before he let him go. "We won!" He cheered playfully.

Dan grinned, "Thanks guys." He pulled Winnie into a tight hug and Winnie squeezed him back with a happy smile. Phil smiled, "Tell you what, why don't you two go and watch some TV, and let me make breakfast?" Dan grinned and kissed Phil's cheek. "If you're sure baby." Winnie cheered happily. "I am! How does pancakes sound?" Winnie hugged Phil tightly, "Please!" Dan smiled warmly, "Come on then little bear, let’s leave Phil to work." He pressed a quick kiss on his lips before heading for the lounge. Phil began making breakfast, taking various pots and pans and the ingredients he would need. 

Once they were in the lounge Winnie sat up beside Dan and crawled into his lap, tugging the sleeve of his t shirt. "What's up honey?" Dan asked, pushing his curly fringe from his eyes. "Is Phil going to be my daddy? I really, really like Phil," Winnie whispered as if it was a big secret, but his brown, doe eyes were bright and hopefully, he had become very taken with Phil in just a day. Dan blushed and stroked his hair softly. "Maybe someday honey, but it takes time for things like that to happen." He said honestly. He pouted and Dan sighed softly, "But I’m sure Phil can visit as often as you like." Winnie perked up at the new compromise, "Really?" Dan nodded and tweaked his nose, "Really."

Back in the kitchen Phil was busy flipping pancakes and thinking about the last day. He knew that it would take time to see where things went, but he felt like this had been a really good start for them. Phil called them in as he finished the pancakes and Dan picked Winnie up, carrying him into the dining room and setting him down. Phil sat the plates on the table at the right seats, he’d made chocolate chip pancakes with chopped fruit. With Winnie's he had taken the time to carve them into little cartoon dinosaurs and chop his fruit up extra small. With Dan's he had, albeit very cheesily, cut them into hearts. He sat his own down and brought over drinks, orange juice for Winnie and coffee for them.

The little boy gasped when he saw his pancakes "Daddy look, it's a dinosaur!" Dan looked over his shoulder, "Wow that’s so cool! Eat it all up now so you can be big like him." Winnie tucked in eagerly. When Dan sat by his own he blushed and shook his head, looking up at Phil fondly. Phil just winked sweetly and sat across from him with his own pancakes, sweetly nudging his foot against Dan's under the table as he ate. "So, what have you boys do planned for today?" Dan happily played footsie with Phil as they ate their breakfast. "Not today, we were just hanging out right buddy?" Winston nodded, his mouth full of pancakes. Phil chuckled and sipped his coffee, "Lucky you, I have work today," he pouted and took another mouthful of his pancakes.

Winnie whined sadly, "No, stay," he cried. Dan patted his shoulder, "Phil will come back soon little bear,” he reassured him. Phil pouted and tapped his nose, "I would love to little one but I have to go off to work," he said sadly. "But I'll make you a deal, how about you look after special Mr Lion for me, and I'll come back and get him soon?" Phil smiled softly, holding out his stuffed lion again.

Winnie looked upset, then his face split into a grin and he took the toy with wide eyes "Thank you!" Dan chuckled fondly, "That's a great honour." Phil smiled fondly and took Dan's hand. "You're welcome! Mr Lion is very special to me so I trust you to look after him really well for me." Dan squeezed Phil's hand as Winnie cuddled it to his chest. They cleaned up the plates as Winnie went back to watch cartoons. Phil smiled and nudged Dan's hip with his own as he dried off the last of the plates. "I've had a really great time," he whispered sweetly, "Thank you." Dan smiled brightly, "Me too, you should stay over more often." He kissed him quickly, licking his bottom lip cheekily. "I would really like that" Phil smiled as he kissed back, parting his lips. Dan pressed up against him with a low hum, sliding his tongue over Phil's lips and giggling, "Maple syrup." Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s hips and held him close to him. "Well spotted baby," he giggled softly, pulling him back in for another kiss.

Dan rolled his eyes but went willingly, making out lazily against the counter until an alarm went off in Phil's pocket. Phil reluctantly pulled away from Dan's lips with an annoyed grunt as he pulled his phone from his pocket. He sighed and pushed his fingers through his hair, "I really gotta go baby or I'm going to be late." He pouted, peeling himself away from Dan's body. Dan chased his retreating form, pulling Philback against him. "Noooo," he whined, kissing at his neck. Phil let himself be pulled back in, tilting his neck off to the side, he could maybe squeeze in five more minutes. "I suppose I could wait..." he hummed softly, enjoying the few moments alone he could steal with his boyfriend. Dan grinned triumphantly, claiming his mouth once again with a content purr. Phil stroked his thumbs up over Dan's sides as they made out lazily against the counter.

Dan hummed, jumping up so he could sit on the counter properly with Phil between his legs. Phil trailed his hands up his legs and smiled into the kiss, making small happy noises. Dan pulled back with a wide grin, "This has been amazing," he smiled brightly. Phil grinned contently, "It has! I hope it's the first of many, I'd love to be here for you two." Dan kissed Phil's nose. "Me too." Phil wriggled his nose and helped Dan down, "Okay baby I really gotta go now," he pouted and pulled on his shoes. Dan pouted right back, staring unashamedly at Phil's ass. "Shame."

"I know, but I'll come back when I'm finished work if you'll have me? I'd take the day off but my boss really needs this project done." Phil pouted, giving his hips a playful wiggle when he saw Dan staring. Dan rolled his eyes, "Of course we'll have you," he said fondly. He followed Phil to the door. "In that case I'll see you this evening handsome." Phil smiled and tilted Dan's chin up, dropping a loving kiss on his lips before he headed out to his car. Dan watched him go, only going back inside once the car was out of site.

As he came into the kitchen he caught sight of the flowers which caused all of this and a soft smile spread on his face. He couldn't wait for Phil to come back.

3 Years Later

Phil woke to the feeling of bouncing at his feet. He groaned softly and threw his arm over his eyes as the bouncing continued, peeking one open to see Winnie jumping up and down at the bottom of the bed in an attempt to wake him. Dan felt Phil finally wake up, it had taken him a good five minutes despite the bouncing. "It’s your turn," he mumbled under his breath so their son wouldn't hear. Phil chuckled softly and rubbed his eyes, "Alright bouncy I'm up, I'm up," he smiled and sat up.

Dan immediately stole Phil's half of the duvet, rolling into a cocoon and dozing back off to sleep. Phil rolled his eyes playfully and got up, ruffling Winnie's hair. "Come on you, let's get you some breakfast and let dad sleep," he smiled, picking him up from the end of the bed. He was a lot heavier than he used to be. Winnie grinned and clung contently to Phil’s neck. "Can we have pancakes dad?" He had yet to grow out of his phase of waking them every morning, despite being nine years old. It was as cute as it was frustrating.

"Of course we can," Phil smiled as he walked downstairs, bouncing Winnie in his arms. "What kind of pancakes do you what this morning?" "Blueberry!" Winnie said right away. Phil smiled and ruffled his hair, setting him on his feet, "Alright, well I'll make those and you set the table okay?" Winnie couldn't be carried very far anymore, he was already tall for his age. He looked more like Dan every year. Winnie nodded and hummed happily as he set the table. "Dad, can we have apple juice?" Phil smiled brightly, "Yeah of course you can buddy, there's a new carton in the fridge." It had been three years, yet Phil still got a smile on his face whenever Winnie called him dad. Winnie opened the fridge and poured three glasses with minimal spillage. Phil began making the pancakes, before serving Winnie his first, with his usually bowl of fruit and some syrup. "I'm going to try and get your dad up okay buddy?" He chuckled and ruffled Winnie's hair as he sat up at the table to eat. Winnie tucked right in with a nod as Phil disappeared up the stairs.

Dan had his face half hidden in the blankets, snoozing contently when Phil sat on his side of the bed and kissed Dan's shoulder softly, "Baby you gotta get up now," he whispered. Dan simply groaned, "Not yet." Phil hummed softly and kissed Dan's head, he worked hard and deserved a lie in. "Alright, when you come down I'll pop your pancakes out okay?" Dan hummed but snuck his hand out to grab Phil's arm and pull him in, wrapping his limbs around him. Phil smiled fondly and accepted Dan into his arms, nuzzling his nose in Dan's soft curls and rubbing his back. The only thing he loved almost as much as Dan and Winnie were snuggles with Dan.

Dan let a small smile form on his face, Phil never could deny him cuddles, it was one of the only things he never needed to flash his big, brown puppy dog eyes to get. After a few minutes however he sighed and detached with a reluctant whine. He didn't want to make Winnie late to school... again. Phil chuckled and got up, flashing Dan a grin, “I made your favourite, blueberry pancakes." Dan kissed his cheek, then stood up. "Thanks baby." They made their way downstairs to find Winnie had already gone to shower. They sat down to eat their own pancakes, "Are you dropping Winnie off today, or am I?" He smiled. Dan took a big bite and chewed quickly. "I will since you made breakfast." They heard the shower shut off and Winne run into his room. "If you're sure, I don't mind dropping him off if you want me too." Phil grinned and chuckled, shaking his head. "Running late again, just like his father," he teased.

Dan snorted at that, "Like father like son, nah I'll take him." He kissed Phil's cheek and stood up to go get dressed. "Okay," Phil smiled and took their dishes to the kitchen and started to wash them.

As Dan went into their room and changed swiftly, Winnie came down. "Daaaad I did the buttons wrong" Phil chuckled and dried his hands, kneeling in front of their son. "Don't worry, I've got it," he smiled and undid the buttons of Winnie's shirt, before redoing them correctly. "You see this top one? That's for the collar, sometimes we can't see it for the flap of the collar and that's what messes us up," he explained.

Dan came back down quickly. "Honey, have you seen the car keys?" He asked distractedly, "Yeah, they're here, they must have fallen out of your jacket last night." Phil passed him them from the counter, then fetched Winnie's lunchbox. "Have a good day buddy okay?" He handed him it, kissing his forehead.

Dan gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks baby," he kissed Phil quickly. "Back in a bit, ready to go little bear?" Dan ruffles his hair and followed as Winnie nodded excitedly and ran out to the car with his bag. Phil kissed back and waved them off happily.

Once they had left Phil headed back inside and upstairs, into what used to be their spare bedroom. Now it was a slowly becoming a nursery. Phil happily began assembling the crib, excited with every step further he got.

Dan strapped Winnie into his car seat. "You seem excited buddy, what are you up to today?" Winnie grinned. "I've been put in a group with my friends to do painting today." He grinned sweetly, "And Gracy is in my group." Dan raised an eyebrow as he started up the car. "Gracy huh?" Winnie giggled. "She's my friend!" Dan hummed then grinned playfully. "Is she pretty?" Winnie hid behind his hands, "Yes." Dan chuckled in his throat, "Someone has a crush." Winnie squealed, "Noooo." He climbed out of the car as they pulled up and pulled his bag onto his back as Dan teased. "Don't tell anyone dad!" He gasped and as his cheeks went pink. Dan ruffled his hair. "Your secret is safe with me little bear, have a good day." He leant down and kissed his cheek "Thank you. Daaaaad!" Winnie giggled and kissed his cheek back. "Bye!" He waved and ran off to catch his friends.

Dan chuckled watched to make sure he got in okay before driving off and heading for home. Both he and Phil had the day off since Phil was between projects and Dan didn't do Wednesdays on the radio.

Phil was just finishing the last few pieces of the crib when he heard Dan come in downstairs. He called down to him to let him know where he was. Dan smiled warmly and slid off his shoes, padding up the stairs and wrapping his arms around Phil's waist from behind. Phil nestled back into his arms happily. "Hey handsome," he smiled softly, laying his arms over Dan's. Dan hummed, "So our Winnie has his first crush." He dropped a kiss on Phil's cheek. "He does? On who?" Phil grinned and turned in his arms, dropping his arms around Dan's waist. Dan nuzzled into his neck, playing absently with the simple silver band around Phil’s finger. " A girl called Gracy, he says she's pretty," he laughed. "He's so sweet, he's going to be a little charmer when he grows up. A little like someone else I know" Phil winked and tapped Dan's nose. Dan snorted, “I’m a mess and you know that better than anyone."

"Hey that is not true, don’t be so hard on yourself! I love you just the way you are, mess or no mess." Phil chuckled, tilting Dan's head up and kissing him, a proven method for shutting up his husband’s overactive brain. Dan smiled into the kiss, Phil always made him feel better, more accepting of who he is. "I love you,” he smiled fondly. "I love you too." Phil smiled warmly, squeezing his waist. "I finished our little girl's crib" he announced proudly. Dan leaned around him to look, his face lighting up. "Wow, its perfect,” he grinned.

"Isn't it?" Phil grinned excitedly, his eyes bright with glee. He and Dan has decided last year to adopt another baby, a little girl. They had just gone through the final stages of paperwork to finalise the adoption, and once she was born they would have a new addition to their little family. Dan squeezed him tightly with excitement. "I can't believe we get to finally meet her next week." Phil squeaked a little as he held Dan tightly, "I know, I'm so excited! Just imagine, this time next week we'll have a daughter and Winnie will be a big brother! I'm so excited I could burst!”. Dan grinned and pulled him into a kiss. "Our little family." Phil kissed him back, "Our perfect family."

Dan pulled back and took his hand, leading him to the lounge and sitting him on the sofa. He crawled into his lap and curled up with a happy sigh. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and cuddled him in. The two of them had the day off and he could think of no better way to spend it than just curled up with him watching crappy TV or reading a book, as had become their routine as of late. Dan reached over and switched on the TV, he paid no mind what was on but it made a comforting ambience. Phil smiled and stroked Dan's side softly as they relaxed. After a short while Dan passed Phil his book and picked up his laptop to do some work emails. They kept a companionable silence. Phil hummed and relaxed back, reading his book in the comfortable silence. Every so often he he would reach up and play with one of Dan's unruly curls when he got to a particularly interesting part of the story.

Dan seemed to become fidgety after a while, as he did when something was bothering him. Phil didn’t push him, he would tell him what was up in his own time. Half an hour later Dan looked up and frowned, "Phil?" Phil tilted his head worriedly when he saw the frown on Dan's face. "Yeah? What's wrong?" Dan chewed his bottom lip, "Since when did we stop using every child-free second for sex?" It had occurred to him that they might be getting old and that was a worrying thought. Phil thought about it, and chuckled to himself softly. "I don't know really," he frowned.

Dan pouted, but went back to his emails, muttering something about becoming old men. Phil huffed then smirked to himself. He waited a few moments before stealing the unsuspecting Dan's laptop and pushed it aside, rolling him over onto his back. "I've still got a few good years left in me Dan," he teased. Dan squeaked, "Phiiiil." He laughed, "But my emails..."

"Screw the emails" Phil chuckled, stroking Dan's side, "Come on, what's more fun, me or your boring old emails?" The older man pouted. Dan rolled his eyes, fighting a smile. He relaxed back into the cushions, admittedly Phil's behaviour was hugely attractive. "So, me?" Phil teased and hovered over his husband. Dan hummed, "Convince me." Phil raised his eyebrow and ducked down, attaching his lips to Dan's neck. He was good at convincing him.

 

Dan slumped back onto the sheets breathing hard, "I swear we never used to be this exhausted." He panted, looking over to his husband who was in a similar state. Phil rolled over onto his back and ran his fingers through his hair, "Hey I'm older than you, what's your excuse?" Dan huffed rolling to lay across his torso, "I did most of the work." He argued playfully, completely aware this was untrue. Phil narrowed his eyes cutely, huffing. "That's because you take more work to get off than I do," he argued back playfully. Dan rolled back off him with a huff, stretching his arms over his head and glancing at the time. Phil rolled over onto his chest this time playfully. "I better get showered so I can pick up our son," he pecked Dan's lips. Dan hummed against his lips, "I'll join you."

"I hoped you'd say that" Phil hummed appreciatively and stood up, throwing Dan playfully over his shoulder as he walked to the bathroom. Dan yelped then laughed, "Jesus Phil warn me." Phil chuckled and set him down in the bathroom, "That takes the surprise out of it." He fixed the shower and stepped in once it was warm enough.  
Dan joined him with a roll of his eyes. "Turn around I'll wash your hair.” Phil grinned, "I'll never say no to that," and turned around, passing Dan the bottles. Dan massaged the shampoo through Phil's hair carefully, smiling as Phil backed into his touch. Phil relaxed completely as Dan massaged his head, by the time he was finished with the conditioner too he was making small content noises. Dan laughed softly. "With the sounds you make it’s almost like you prefer this." He washed the conditioner out and they swapped places. "Noooo, I much prefer the sex. But this is nice too, relaxing," he chuckled and began massaging Dan's hair with the shampoo gently, so he could feel what he meant. "Good to hear you've still got it in you old man."Dan grinned. "I'm 33, I'm hardly old," Phil chuckled and washed his hair carefully. "I've still got plenty of years left in me for my hot, younger husband," he teased. Dan giggled. "I hope so." He turned and pulled him into a kiss. Phil chuckled and kissed him back, holding him close. He adored their son, but he also loved the small moments like these, where they could just be the two of them, playful and loving.

Dan pulled back after a while, "You need to pick up Winne." Phil chuckled  
"I know, I better head off." He got out of the shower, pulling a towel around his waist. "I won't be long, see you soon," he smiled and peck Dan's cheek, rushing back to their room to quickly dry off and change. Dan watched him go before turning back and enjoying having the shower all to himself.

Phil dressed quickly and dried off his hair before heading to the school. Winnie was waiting outside the school with a ridiculously wide smile on his face when Phil pulled up. Phil grinned as he got in the car, "Hey buddy, what's got you so smiley?" He smiled brightly. Winnie blushed. "Nothing." Phil grinned evilly, "That blush says otherwise, is it the famous Gracy your dad has been telling me about?" Winnie gasped. "He wasn't meant to tell!!" He pouted and folded his arms over his chest. Phil blushed and bit his lip guiltily, "He didn't tell mean to tell me, I was being super nosey! I'm sorry little man," he frowned. "Hey, how about we make a deal, I won't ask you any more nosey questions, and you don't tell your dad off for telling me, huh?" He smiled. Winnie nodded. "Okay, but now you know I suppose I can tell you," he looked excited. "Only if you want to little man," he smiled sweetly, just in case he would rather talk to Dan. "She hugged me." He whispered as if it was some big secret. "Oh wow, that's amazing Winnie! I think she might have a little crush on you too," Phil whispered back cutely. Winnie giggled shyly, "What do I do dad?"

"Why don't you invite Gracy to come over to our house to play on Saturday?" Phil smiled brightly. Winne's eyes lit up and he nodded, "Yes please! You're the best dad!" Phil grinned happily at the small boy, "Well you're the best son!" God he loved him, "Why don't you ask Gracy tomorrow at school and if she says yes I'll speak to her mum tomorrow when I pick you up?” Winnie was bouncing in his seat with excitement by this point. "Yeah! I should have told you instead,” he grinned. Phil giggled at that, "I'm sure your dad would have done the same thing," he grinned as they got back to the house.

Winnie hugged Phil's leg with a wide grin. Dan was already in the kitchen cooking dinner,and it smelt amazing as always. "I'll get your bag, you go tell your dad your big news," Phil grinned a ruffled his hair. Winnie ran off into the kitchen, jumping at Dan and hugging his legs. "Daaaad." Dan turned and smiled, "Hey there little bear what's up?"he asked as he ruffled Winnie's hair affectionately. "I told dad that Gracy hugged me and he said that she might have a crush on me and then he said that she can come over to play on Saturday!" Winnie babbled excitedly in one breathe. Dan blinked then gasped. "She hugged you! Wow buddy, you're in," He laughed softly, "I don’t see why not." Winnie squealed and cuddled legs. "Thank you dad!" He grinned excitedly up at him. Dan smiled, raising an eyebrow at Phil as he came in. Phil chuckled and smiled sheepishly. "Hey handsome, smells good," he grinned cutely, trying to butter him up. He did have a tiny habit of doing anything to make Winnie smile. Dan shook his head with a soft smile, "Cottage pie, homemade. "

"Delicious I bet, as always" He grinned, pecking Dan on the cheek then setting the table while Winnie got changed out of his uniform. Winnie came back downstairs hurriedly. He climbed up on the table and Dan dished up the meal. Phil brought through drinks happily as they sat down to eat. As he ate he look around the table with a content smile. He loved his little family. 

Winnie seemed to be deep in thought about something when his dads looked over, his expression identical to the one Dan pulled. He looked like he wanted to ask but wasn't sure, "What's on your mind buddy?" Phil smiled softly at him. "Does kissing make babies? " Winnie asked curiously. Dan choked on his mouthful. Phil spluttered into his drink and went bright red. He wiped his mouth and pat Dan's back so he didn’t choke. "No honey, kissing doesn't make babies" he smiled softly. He frowned. "Then what does? " Dan looked at Phil with wide eyes, he hadn't expected to deal with this when he was only nine.

"I... uh," Phil stuttered, "Something very special, but you know, you don't need to worry about that right now. You're only nine buddy." Phil blushed and looked at Dan. He wasn't sure whether to be honest or to bluff through it. He didn't want him getting any wrong information from school or his friends down the line. Dan nodded his agreement, "I promise we'll explain more when your older honey."

"But what you should know, is that babies are very special and they can be loved by any family. Just like your baby sister is going to be super loved both of her daddies, and her big brother," he smiled and tapped Winnie on the nose. Winnie nodded and ate his food. "I’m gonna be the best big brother!" Phil grinned as he continued to eat.  
"You are! She's due to be born next week, that's exciting, isn't it?" He nodded excitedly. And Dan grinned brightly. Phil sighed happily and collected the plates as they finished. "My boys" he smiled fondly and kissed each of them on the cheek.  
Dan chuckled as Winnie grinned happily.

"Do you have homework to do honey?" Winnie nodded and pulled his bag over to the table. "I have some sums to do, and I have to finish my drawing," he smiled pulling out the various books and pencils. Dan ruffled his hair. "Want some help?"  
He smiled, "Yes please dad! Can you help with maths?" He pulled his chair closer to Dan's, pushing the book across the table. Dan took the book "I can try my best." He said bravely and Winnie giggled adorably, "Would you like to help me with my drawing instead, and dad can help me with maths?" He grinned. Dan shook his head. "No, I've got this!" Winnie grinned, “Okay dad," he showed him which questions he was stuck on. Dan narrowed his eyes at it, then began to carefully explain the question to Winnie. Winnie listened intently and nodded enthusiastically, solving the sums one at a time. 

They got through them quickly enough, giggling to each other as Dan struggled a little. "It's been a long time okay!" Winnie giggled and kissed Dan on the cheek. "It's okay dad, you're smart in other ways." Dan laughed and ruffled Winne's head. "Nicely dodged Win." He stood up, "Reckon you can handle the drawing bud?"  
Winnie giggled and nodded, "Dad said I'm charming, is that what that is?" Dan laughed, "Charming, yes you are little bear." Winnie giggled proudly and started working on his drawing.

Phil has cleaning the kitchen and was neatly folding some of the items they'd bought for the new baby, arranging them into little outfits and rearranging them when he wasn't happy with them. He had been a little nervous the past week, he had never looked after a baby before, Winnie was already 6 when he met him. Dan saw him and his eyes softened. "Hey there, you alright Philly?" He wrapped his arms around his neck. "Hey, m-me? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Phil said softly and wrapped his arms around Dan's waist, nuzzling close to him. Dan shook his head. "You don't need to be nervous baby." Phil hid his face in Dan's neck, he always knew what was going on even if Phil never said it. "What if she doesn't take to me, or I'm not a good dad? I've never really cared for a baby before. Winnie was different, he had already be raised so well by you and you did that all alone," Phil mumbled softly, playing with a loose thread on the bottom of Dan's shirt. Dan hummed, "You'll be a wonderful father Phil, the best. She will love you, you’ll be as much her everything as you are mine. We've got this, it's gonna be hard, but we've got this." He pressed a kiss to his cheek  
Phil relaxed a little at that, and gave Dan a soft, lopsided smile. Yeah, with Dan at his side he could do this. "How come you always know just what to say?" He smiled sweetly, gently bumping his nose against Dan's softly. Dan shook his head. "I guess I just know you." He kissed him properly. "I guess so" he smiled and kissed back, bringing one hand up to cup the back of Dan's head.

Dan pulled away after a little while, "Want to choose the film for the evening." Phil smiled and kissed his hand, "Yeah, I'd like that." He wandered into the lounge to look over their case of DVDs whilst Dan went to check on how Winne was doing. Phil picked out Guardians of the Galaxy, it was one of Winnie's favourites, and set up their usual little spot on the sofa. Winnie was just finishing up his homework when Dan came in, "Dad, I finished! It's a family tree, look we're all here" he announced proudly and held it up to Dan. Dan's heart melted as he took in the surprisingly good recreation of the three of them and their parents. Dan hugged him, "Well done honey it looks great."

"Thank you dad!" He grinned and hugged back, "M'gonna put on my pjs now for the movie!" He smiled and ran off upstairs to change. Dan watched him go and wondered into the lounge, settling next to Phil. Phil draped his arms around his husband and yawned softly as the for comfy. "Putting on his pjs?" He guessed. Dan nodded, settling into his arms. He glanced at the couch. "I'm glad you convinced me to move earlier," he muttered more to himself then anything. "...This couch was expensive."

"And our son sits on it every day" he added quietly with a chuckle, "Besides the bed was move comfortable on my back," he winked. Dan giggled, "Your such an old man." Phil pouted playfully, "No I'm not! That's it, I'm taking sex off the table," he huffed jokingly. Dan pouted, "Noooo." He cuddled into Phil's lap. "Don’t do that to meeee." Phil’s lip twitched, "You called me an old man, my sex is probably gross to you since you're so young and pretty," he joked, playing along. Dan scowled. " Fine. Then I won't bake you cookies. " He folded his arms. Phil gasped, "You wouldn't!" He folded his arms, mirroring Dan, "Then I'm taking everything else off the table too, you can make yourself happy," he teased. Dan smirked, "You couldn't last." Phil huffed, "You know I couldn't" he muttered, unfolding his arms.

Winnie came running in and climbed in between them, putting an end to that conversation. They enjoyed the movie, dancing to the music and quoting their favourites. By the time the movie had ended, Phil could see Winnie fighting sleep. "Alright sweetheart, time for bed. Come on you have school tomorrow," he smiled helping the tired boy to his feet. Dan stood up and stretched. "Teeth time!" Winnie nodded and they went up to the bathroom together. 

Phil finished locking up downstairs and putting things away before heading up behind them. Dan was tucking Winne into bed, kissing his forehead. "Goodnight little bear." Phil came over and kissed him on the forehead as well, "Goodnight buddy" he smiled fondly. The boy was asleep in moments and they crept out of the room, closing the door behind them. They walked in silence to their room where Dan hummed as he stripped down to change into his pjs.

Often nowadays changing in front of each other meant little, it was normal and neither really cared. However their conversation earlier charged the room with energy. Phil stared as Dan changed, stopping him every now and then to drop small kisses on his body. He joked with Dan about sex, they had their running joke of being old, but he truly did appreciate Dan's body. It was perfect. Dan hummed. "For someone who's supposed to be holding out on me you're awfully touchy,’ he commented playfully.

"You know I could never actual withhold sex, I love you too much," he smiled and slipped his arms around Dan's from behind. Dan grinned, "That and games like that are for young, kinky people." He teased, turning to face him. "That's very true" Phil chuckled and hummed, "how about we be very, very quiet and celebrate our youth before bed?" He suggested. Dan chuckled and moved in for a kiss, only to be interrupted by the ringing of Phil's phone.

Phil chuckled and nudged his nose, "one second." He crossed the room and answered the call with a polite ‘hello’. He listened attentively and only a few seconds later his face split into a grin and he was tearing up. Dan blinked, his pout disappearing and he darted across the room. "Is it..."

"Marie is in labour, our baby is coming," he near squealed, dropping his phone to the bed and pulling Dan into his arms. Dan cried out happily, tears falling unbidden and he buried his face in Phil's chest. Phil curled Dan into his chest, crying joyful tears as he held his husband tight to him. "We need to go, we need to meet our daughter."

In that moment, Phil had never felt so lucky, and so full of love. He has a perfect husband, an adorable son and was about to meet their new daughter. Things really couldn't get any better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Written by @do-it-with-dan and @howell-lester on Tumblr  
> We have a fanfic blog @do-it-with-the-howell-lesters if you want to check out more of our fics :)


End file.
